Final Destination: Destination Death
by camijessica
Summary: What happens when a school trip to Hawaii goes out of control and creates a chain of killings? Read now to find out!
1. About the Characters

Final Destination: Destination Death

By: CamiJessica

About the Characters:

Emma- Emma is a girl that is very innocent that goes to a school trip to Hawaii to study volcanoes, and then the unthinkable happens! But, I won't tell you what happened you'll have to read it! She looks like Amanda Crew.

Daniel- Daniel is a boy that is into Emma but he wouldn't show any signs he was more of the bad boy material, and he didn't want her to think that he was into her at all, so he barely talked to her unless they were in a group with their friends. Daniel looks like Drew Roy.

Cassandra- Cassandra is a girl that is really into Zac but she can't tell him how she feels because she's known as the shy girl, but what he doesn't know is that she's really bold and bright. Cassandra looks like Jessica Szohr.

Zac- Zac is a lady's man. He has a new girlfriend almost every day he's into all types of girls, and he doesn't take no for an answer. He's not into Cassandra at all but he thinks about her. Zac looks like Chace Crawford.

Elizabeth- Elizabeth is bold. She says what she wants when she wants she hates a lot of things and she can't keep focus on some things since she has ADHD, and she's really into Jessica's brother Jesse. Elizabeth looks like Shantel VanSanten.

Jesse- Jesse is into Elizabeth but he's not sure how to tell her since so much is going on in her life so he hardly communicates with her. Jesse looks like Chris Massogila.

Jessica- Jessica is Jesse's twin sister and she likes Justin and she will do anything to show him signs instead of just telling him. Jessica looks like Selena Gomez.

Abigail- Abigail isn't shy or bold she's just an ordinary girl that is best friends with Emma and she likes Andrew. Abigail looks like Skye Sweetnam.

Andrew- Andrew is an ordinary guy and he likes Abigail and he's just waiting for the perfect time to tell her. Andrew looks like Drake Bell.

Justin – Justin is also an ordinary guy and he likes Jessica and he is going to tell her, but will it be too late? Justin looks like Joe Jonas (happy b-day Joe!)


	2. Trailer

TRAILER:

**Have you ever thought of staring death in the face?**

Shows: Emma and Daniel running away from a horrific explosion.

**Have you ever thought of the last words you were going to say to your loved one?**

Shows: Abigail holding onto Andrews hand and screaming as he was about to fall out of a helicopter.

**What would you do if the world ended?**

Shows: The group of friends standing as as the ground shakes and explosions come, it also shows Jessica and Jesse running and Jessica trips:

Jessica: Run!

Jesse: I can't leave you behind!

Jessica: I don't care, just go!

Jesse picks her up.

Jesse: I'm not leaving my sister behind.

Jessica smiles

**Who can you trust?**

Shows: Dialogue between Jessica and Cassandra:

Cassandra: If I have to save you I won't, I will kill you myself if I have to

Jessica: Don't be jealous of my looks Cassandra

Cassandra: Please, nobody is you're so full of yourself!

Jessica pushes her

**Read the Final Destination: Destination Death! Only on fanfiction, and maybe YouTube!**


	3. Doomsday

Final Destination: Destination Death

By: CamiJessica

Chapter 1: Doomsday

An overview of Miami is shown. Then it shows a new gigantic High school. On the school's billboard it says McKinley Falls High School. Then the camera shows the students boarding a bus. Emma sat all the way in the back. Then Daniel sits in front of her.

"There are so many seats here and you have to sit in front of me!" yelled Emma.

"I like to sit in the back, but you took the spot I usually sit in!" yelled Daniel.

"Don't be immature, love birds." said Cassandra as she sat next to Emma.

"I don't like him!" yelled Emma.

"Sure you don't." said Cassandra as she put on lip gloss.

Then Abigail and Jessica boarded the bus. Abigail sat in the seat next to Cassandra and Emma's. Jessica sat next to her.

Then Elizabeth came on the bus and sat next to Cassandra. Then Justin and Jesse came on the bus and sat in front of Daniel. Then Andrew and Zac came and sat in the seat next to Daniel's. Soon the bus drove to the airport, and the airplane flew to Texas, then Arizona, then California, and then Hawaii. The senior class got off the plane and got into a tourist bus and they went to the Volcano Islands.

"This place is amazing!" said Cassandra as she put on more lip gloss.

"I think you have a lip gloss problem." said Jessica as she walked next to Emma.

"Whatever." said Cassandra as she rolled her eyes.

Then the group of friends: Emma, Daniel, Cassandra, Zac, Elizabeth, Jesse, Jessica, Abigail, Andrew, and Justin got in line and went to the biggest volcano and sat down in rows of chairs.

"We will be exploring these grounds of this mighty volcano, if you find anything let us know and we will pay you a great amount of money. Any questions?" asked the Tour guide.

"Um yeah, what happens of the volcano explodes?" asked Daniel.

"These volcanoes haven't exploded in over 10,000 years, so it is most likely they won't explode!" said the Tour guide as he laughed.

"What would happen if the volcanoes did explode?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well, we would defiantly have to evacuate the island and board the buses ASAP, and whoever can fit in a seat will have to sit there for their safety." said the Tour guide.

"Wait, isn't it not safe to have more than three people in a seat?" asked Jessica.

"It doesn't matter, thin about this would you rather burn alive or fall out of a seat?" asked the Tour guide.

Then Emma sat completely still and didn't say a word. Then the camera looked into her eyes and she was having a vision.

The Vision:

The ground started shaking and all of a sudden there were cracks in the ground. Then the large volcano behind the tour guide erupted. Then lava and fire was coming from the volcano and landing on the ground. Then people were running and several strangers died. Then Elizabeth was walking to the lava. Then she stopped and she looked for her purse.

"Elizabeth what are you doing?" questioned Jesse.

"I'm just getting my purse!" yelled Elizabeth as she coughed.

"ELIZABETH LOOK OUT!" yelled Jesse.

Then Elizabeth ran out of the way to find that there was a fireball thrown to where she had been and then she spotted her purse and she ran to it and Jesse chased her.

"Elizabeth let's go!" yelled Jesse.

"This purse was 5 grand!" yelled Elizabeth. Then lava covered her purse. Then a fireball got on her skirt. Then Elizabeth started screaming.

"Stop, drop, and roll!" yelled Jesse.

Then Elizabeth tried but more fireballs covered her and she busted in flames. Then Jesse stared at her, then he spotted some flowers and he picked them and put them on her and he kept one to remember her.

"Jesse come on there is an empty bus over there!" yelled Jessica.

"Okay!" yelled Jesse as he ran and caught up with Jessica.

Then a huge fireball fell on the ground and the ground busted in flames.

"Run!" yelled Jessica.

"I can't leave you behind!" yelled Jesse.

"I don't care, just go!" yelled Jessica as the flames got closer to her.

Then Jesse picked her up.

"I'm not leaving my sister behind." said Jesse as he ran with her in his arms and as he was running Jessica smiled.

Then Emma ran to the bus and she noticed Daniel running to. Emma ran and caught up with him. When she finally caught up with him the tour guide ran behind her and ran, but a fireball hit him and he blew up, and his blood and guts got on Emma and Daniel.

"Emma, are you okay?" asked Daniel.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Emma as she smiled.

"Good." said Daniel as he started walking.

"Why is that good?" asked Emma.

"Because, I like you and if you died it would make me…. sad." said Daniel as he looked at Emma.

"Really?" asked Emma.

"I know it sounds corny but that's how I feel." said Daniel.

"I feel the same way." said Emma as she leaned in to kiss Daniel…. then they kissed and they started making out. While they were making out Daniel spotted Cassandra on fire and he stopped making out with Emma.

"Cassandra's on fire!" yelled Daniel.

"Cassandra! Cassandra!" yelled Emma.

But it was too late she fell to the ground and the ground had even more flames on it.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Daniel.

Then Emma and Daniel ran away.

Then Zac was running toward them and he was hit with a fireball and died. Then Jesse and Jessica were running toward Daniel and Emma since they were closest to the bus and Jesse, Jessica, Daniel, and Emma boarded the bus. Then Abigail, Justin, and Andrew ran in the bus, and the bus drove away. Then they looked out the windows to find their friends and other people's bodies burning. Then the volcano shot out more fireballs and lava and it landed on the bus. Justin caught on fire and died then Andrew, then Jesse and Jessica, then Abigail, and then the bus driver. Daniel and Emma jumped out of the bus and ran, but fire surrounded them. Then Emma held onto Daniel then they both caught on fire and died in each other's arms.

Then the vision was over.

"Emma, hey!" yelled Daniel.

Then Emma looked at Daniel and she kissed him.

"What was that for?" asked Daniel.

"I've liked you since 8th grade." said Emma.

"And?" asked Daniel.

"Look, Daniel I know you like me to!" yelled Emma.

"Is there something you would like to share with the group?" asked the tour guide.

"Yeah, we need to get out of here before everyone dies!" yelled Emma.

Then everyone started laughing. Then Emma got out of her seat and ran to the bus. Then Daniel and Cassandra followed her. Then the rest of the group of friends got on the bus and other people got on it. "What are they doing?" yelled the Tour guide.

"Look, bus driver I will give you $50.00 if you drive us to the airport." said Emma.

Then the bus driver accepted and he drove off and the ground started shaking and the volcano erupted.

"Keep driving!" yelled Emma as people were catching on fire and screaming and begging for mercy.

Then Daniel sat next to Emma.

"How did you know that the volcano was going to erupt?" asked Daniel.

"I just know okay?" said Emma as she looked through her purse for her cell phone.

Then Daniel moved closer to her.

"So, why did you really kiss me back there?" asked Daniel.

"I told you why, so just leave me alone!" yelled Emma.

Soon the bus arrived at the airport and the group and some others got off the bus and ran into the airport to sneak on a plane.


	4. The Airplane Disaster

Final Destination: Destination Death

By: CamiJessica

Chapter 3: The airplane disaster

"What plane should we sneak on?" asked Daniel.

"I don't know and I don't care!" yelled Emma.

"What's wrong?" asked Daniel.

"You!" yelled Emma as she walked away.

"What did I do?" asked Daniel.

"You like me but you won't admit it!" yelled Emma.

Then Daniel rolled his eyes and started walking towards an arch.

"Come on guys!" shouted Emma as she ran to catch up with Daniel.

"Where's this flight going to?" asked Emma.

"To Orlando Florida, and the buses there can drive us to Miami." said Daniel as he kept walking.

"Wait, we need a distraction!" yelled Emma.

"Keep it down." said Daniel.

"Right" said Emma.

"I got the perfect distraction!" yelled Jessica.

Then Jessica went to the guards at the arch and kicked them both in the stomach.

"Run!" yelled Jessica as she also ran with her friends. Soon they were on the plane going straight to Orlando, Florida.

"Our flight will be leaving in an half a hour." said the voice over the intercom.

Then Emma sat completely still and didn't say a word. Then the camera looked into her eyes and she was having a vision.

The Vision:

"We are taking off in five, four, three, two, and one! Fasten your seat belts!" said the voice happily on the intercom.

Then the plane took off and it was kind of bumpy in the sky and the plane kept going up and down and it was unstable. Emma held on to the chairs arms and she looked uncomfortable. Then the seat belts all unfastened and the plane flew into a barn and immediately burst into flames. Emma and Daniel crawled out, but their friends were killed, then Emma and Daniel starting running away from the horrific explosion. Then the plane exploded and blood and guts got all over them and Emma fell down and got back up. She caught up with Daniel, but what they didn't know was that there were nuclear bombs on the plane that didn't explode yet, but after two minutes of running it exploded and it killed Daniel first and then Emma.

Then the vision was over

"Emma, come on, you've been acting weird all day!" yelled Daniel.

Then Emma turned to Daniel.

"We have to get off this plane, now!" yelled Emma.

"Emma, we can't stay here!" yelled Daniel.

"If you stay here you'll die!" yelled Emma.

"You're being ridiculous!" yelled Daniel.

"Wasn't I right about the volcano erupting?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, but there is no way that the plane is going to crash." said Daniel.

"Just trust me!" yelled Emma.

"Fine, but we probably won't be back home until tomorrow!" yelled Daniel as he unbuckled his seat belt.

"Where are we going?" asked Abigail.

"We're getting off this plane or we'll die!" yelled Emma.

Then the group was about to get off the plane, but Emma spotted a single mother with three kids two were boys and one was a girl.

"Ma'am I suggest you get off the plane." said Emma.

"Why?" asked the woman.

"It's going to crash." said Emma.

"How do you know that?" asked the woman.

"Just do it and you'll thank me." said Emma.

Then the woman gathered her kids and they followed the group out, then the others that got on the plane with the group followed them out, along with a couple, and a couple with two kids. Finally they got off the plane and they watched it take off from the huge window in the middle of the airport.

"It looks like there is nothing wrong with the plane!" yelled Elizabeth.

"My friend isn't crazy! So there's something with the plane!" yelled Cassandra.

"Whatever." said Elizabeth as she sat down and watched the news. Soon three hours had passed and this news cast came on:

"Hello, I'm Sandra Roberts and I just got the biggest news stories of the week. There has been a volcano eruption in Hawaii while a school: McKinley Falls high school seniors were there and searching for fossils and other historical features. Then some kids left and the volcano erupted and thousands of people died. Another news story is that a plane coming from Hawaii to Orlando crashed into a barn and hundreds of people from babies to senior citizens died. But once again it was said that some people left the plane. How did they know that the plane was going to crash, and how did they know that the volcano was going to erupt? Well we'll have more information on that after this break." said the news reporter: Sandra Roberts.

"How did you know that the plane was going to crash?" questioned Jessica.

"I had a feeling." said Emma.

"Excuse me young lady you saved our lives out there, sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier but I'm April Herrera." said the woman.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Emma." said Emma.

"Nice to meet you too, thank you once again for saving me and my children's lives." said April.

"Where do you guys live?" asked Emma.

"Tampa, Florida." said April.

"Oh, well maybe I'll see you around, but I live in Miami." said Emma.

Then April and her kids went to the desk to switch out their tickets.

"Hello, I'm Jane Clark." said the woman with two kids.

"Hi, I'm Emma." said Emma.

"Thank you for saving me and my family's lives." said Jane.

"No problem." said Emma.

Then the couple that had no kids went to Emma.

"Thanks!" said the girl.

"You're welcome, I'm Emma by the way." said Emma.

"I'm Dawn Lopez." said the girl.

As Emma was going to say something Daniel dragged her away.

"What?" asked Emma.

"I'll tell you a secret if you tell me how you knew how the volcano was going to erupt, and the plane was going to crash." said Daniel.

"Are you kidding me? We're not in second grade anymore!" yelled Emma.

"Just tell me!" yelled Daniel.

"Fine, I had visions and that's how I knew. Go ahead and laugh about it!" yelled Emma.

Then Daniel made out with her.

"I thought you didn't like me." said Emma.

"I always liked you." said Daniel.

Then Emma hugged him.

"A free plane going into Orlando, Florida is boarding now and will be leaving in 5 minutes." said a voice over the intercom.

Then Emma held Daniel's hand and they walked to their friends.

"I knew you guys liked each other!" yelled Cassandra as she was about to walk to GATE C.

"Andrew, do you wanna sit next to me on the plane?" asked Abigail as she smiled.

"Sure." said Andrew as he caught up with her.

Then they boarded the plane and they were headed to Orlando, Florida once again but this time there will be no disaster, or not one that I know of.


End file.
